Episode 5778/5779 (2nd December 2010)
Plot John panics when he finds Holly agitated in her room. Deeply uneasy, Adam tells John that he thinks he knows why she's so fraught and so desperate for her mum. At the police station, ashamed Moira is unable to face her family and calls Diane. She tells the truth, but the officers emphasise the seriousness of her crime - possession with intent to supply. Back at the house, Adam tells John it's not a lapse, its fresh withdrawal - he thinks Moira's gone to score for Holly. Cut to the core by Moira's betrayal, John unleashes his rage on Adam. At the station, Moira is relieved to have been released with a caution and admits to Diane that she's been feeding Holly's habit to try and save her but she knows it can't go on. She begs Diane to be her alibi, but when she arrives home to her distraught family, she knows the game is up. John angrily demands she hand over the drugs, but Moira is lost for words and tells him there are no drugs. When Diane backs her up, John turns on Diane for lying, but Moira steps in and admits the police took the drugs - she was arrested. As the family look on aghast, furious John walks out unable to cope any longer - he loves them all but he can't do this anymore. Meanwhile, Declan makes sure Ella feels she's invading his space and is under the impression they'll soon get bored and leave. However, he's out at a meeting when his new furniture arrives and Ella and Mia look on in horror at the 1980s playboy look he's gone for. Ella mischievously sends it all back - well aware that Declan is going to hit the roof. Declan is furious to discover that Ella has cancelled his furniture order. Elsewhere, Aaron feels guilty and resentful when Hazel has a dig at him for forgetting Jackson so quickly. Rhona is furious when Marlon tells Diane the whole truth about the baby. Marlon snaps that Rhona has no right to lecture him after what she's done and Rhona is aware that he's right. She softens and assures him that he can still be involved in the baby's life if he wants to be. Marlon tells Rhona that he's wanted children for years, but not like this. He's adamant that he wants nothing to do with the whole mess - she's made him look a fool and she's destroyed his friendship with Paddy. Viv is annoyed when Hazel turns up on the outing to the grotto. Viv is gutted when Bob rejects her offer of a drink at home. Hazel is surprised when Jerry suggests Jackson live with him. Jackson tells Jerry that he doesn't think moving in with him would work. Cast Regular cast *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *John Barton - James Thornton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem Guest cast *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *PC Mike Swirling - Andy Moore *Jerry Walsh - Michael J Jackson Locations *Hotten Police Station - Reception, Moira's cell and interview room *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Home Farm - Kitchen, office, living room and hallway *Butlers Farm - Holly's room, kitchen and living room *Department store - Toy department *The Woolpack - Kitchen and backroom *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and Jackson's room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Holdgate Farm - Living room Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *The desk sergeant, a young boy's father and a woman dressed as a Christmas elf are all uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,190,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes